


Heated and Domestic

by Anamaric17



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ichabod and Abbie two years after purgatory sharing a moment with someone dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated and Domestic

She sighed as she entered the cabin and placed the grocery bag on the floor. Ichabod was right behind her muttering about something that she didn't quite care to entertain at the moment. That man could complain about anything when given the chance. Instead she went back outside and leaned in the car to retrieve the sleeping child in the back seat.

Cameron Irian Mills-Crane was still holding his sippy cup, albeit it was upside down and making a tiny purple stain on his tiny jeans, but he was completely asleep. His dark brown curls unruly and springing around his little head. His gray and black baseball cap was obsuring the top of them but she could tell they were going in every direction. He was snoring and his little thumb was stuck in his mouth.

"Ok little man, time for mommy to put you to bed." She whispered and unstrapped his carseat. Immediately when she lifted his thirty five pound body up he clung to her.

"Mommy?" He said in his beautiful childish voice.

"Shh...mommy got you Cam. Go to sleep." She said kissing him and he obeyed clinging to her again. She made it to the door before Ichabod arrived to get his bag and to lock the car. Once safely inside the cabin she laid him in his bed and removed the hat, jeans, shoes and socks. She changed him into his jammies before kissing him again and covering him up.

"Is our angel sleeping peacefully?" Ichabod asked as she turned on the night light and shut the door.

"For now. Thank God too...after hanging out with Aunt Jenny he always gets so wound up." Abbie said frowning at her sister's babysitting techniques. Jenny thought it was funny to teach her two year old nephew the proper way to pick a lock among other things, like trying to curse in latin.

"Fret not Treasure. Miss Jenny is just being the cool aunt she always wanted to be." Ichabod said grabbing Abbie's hand and pulling her to the living room. They wrapped each other up in an endless embrace and Ichabod rubbed her shoulders.

"I know she means well. I still don't think it's funny to curse ones preschool teacher out in latin, Crane." She said. She looked up into his blue eyes, the same ones their son shared, and was lost in their beauty.

"I have to agree with that. Let us be glad she hasn't taught him the difference between hollow point bullets and silver ones yet." Ichabod said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, maybe she's just waiting until he's ten. Anyway, let's see what's on tv while its still quiet." Abbie said not only meaning the baby was sleeping but also on the demon fighting front.

It has been months since they had anything that could be considered a threat show up. It was making both the witnesses a bit anxious. Jeremy or Henry, depending, was destroyed about six months ago thanks to Abbie somehow gaining the ability to defeat war at his own game. Jeremy didn't realize when he took up the armour of War he was leaving behind any mortalilty he still held. Abbie, having spent time in purgatory, actually gained some control over the undead. She was able to stop Jeremy from riding his horse. A horseman with no ability of riding caused him to become stranded in the mortal world. Therefore, Abbie was able to cast him down to the actual Hell, armour and all, with some strange foresight God blessed her with.

Ichabod didn't have the power to cast down horsemen but he felt the power too. That had and still was one strange night for them both. Abbie wasn't sure what scared her the most, seeing red flames erupt from her mouth, which didn't burn, or feeling herself levitating above the ground as she reached out and killed Jeremy. She still heard his screams in her dreams. Ichabod has been there to hold her as she cried blood. Jenny had been kind enough not to bring that up in front of Cameron.

"Abbie? Abbie are you ok?" Ichabod gently shook her shoulders. She blinked away her thoughts and crawled in his lap.

"Yeah. Just thinking way too hard about shit. " She said smiling a bit. Ichabod nodded before running a hand down her face. She leaned into the touch.

"I missed you touching me today." She whispered not sure why she was feeling all girly all of a sudden. Ichabod grinned at those words.

"Well, I would rather freeze in the winter's icy hands than have you miss my touch. Come, let's remedy that offense in our bedchambers." Ichabod whispered moving his hand under the hem of her police uniform.

"No. Here. I want you here." She said before reaching for his coat and pulling it down his long, lean shoulders.

"This sofa is not the best for such pleasures, but I aim to please my dear. " Ichabod said kissing her neck and then her lips. They kissed and kissed and Abbie could feel herself getting more and more wet. Ichabod eventually got her bra and shirt off and was suckling her breast.

"Mmm...god I love when you do that." She hissed between pants as Ichabod's tongue swirled around one nipple before switching to the other. He bit down on them a little, and she closed her eyes blindly pulling at her belt buckle.

"I would gladly lick and tender these dark peaks forever, Lieutenant." He said huskily in her ear before biting the lobe. She bit her lip losing her concentration for a moment and then struggling against him to kneel up and remove her pants.

"Easy love, we have all night." Ichabod said laughing a bit at how worked up she was already.

"Crane, we have a two year old. We will be lucky to get one round in before he wakes up." She said and Ichabod smiled pensively for a second.

"Fair point. Ok first round shall be as you so elegantly say _fast and hard. A quickie_."

"That's what I'm talking about. Take me British boy." She said looking him straight in the eyes. Ichabod groaned grinding his body against her own. She helped him strip and then Ichabod kneeled between her thighs and got down to business.

Abbie opened her legs widely and held in a breath as Ichabod's mouth first made contact. He placed a hand on one thigh and squeezed it gently as if reminding her to breathe and she did. Ichabod licked and licked first one side of her entrance and then the other. His tongue both wet and hard, and oh god she was shaking already.

"Mmmm yes. Oh god I missed your damn tongue!" She whispered pushing his head down a bit and then holding the side of the sofa for purchase. Ichabod picked up his pace piercing her with his wicked tongue and swirling in just that special way she came to love over the years. She felt her stomach tighten and knew she was close.

"Cr-Crane! Oh god Ichabod!" She whispered clenching her thighs around his head and pulling at his hair making him groan. He moaned again and the combination of his tongue and lips and the vibrations sent her over the edge. Abbie came shaking and biting her lip not wanting to scream and wake the child.

Ichabod licked his lips as she came down from her climax and then she grabbed him and kissed him hard. His strong hands holding her legs open and around his waist as he entered her. His head coming to rest in the crook of her neck.

"I love you Abbie. My lovely Abbie...mmm...more lovely than anything I've ever seen." Ichabod started moving and she told him to shut up and fuck her. He always did talk too much she thought before her mind stopped the ability to think.

She kissed him again before latching on his neck and sucking until she was satisfied her mark would stay for some time. Ichabod looked her in the eyes as he leaned backwards on his heels and pulled her on top. Abbie let out a sigh as the new position caused him to go deeper and she felt every single inch of him inside her. It was like she could feel his hardness in her belly button.

"God Crane!" She said digging her blunt nails into his shoulders. Their eyes connected again and she started riding him. He groaned low in his throat before helping her keep pace by holding her hips. Sweat started pouring off of them as their pace got faster and faster. Abbie threw her head back knowing she was going to come again any moment. When Ichabod did this slow grind up into her body she lost it. She leaned forward biting his shoulder and crying out his name hoping she didn't disturb their son's slumber. Ichabod flipped her and pounded out his release into her minutes later.

"Damn...mmm." Abbie breathed out as they lay kissing and wiping the sweat from each other's faces. Ichabod laughed shakily and the movement made Abbie jump since he was still inside her.

"Are you feeling better?" Ichabod asked as he eased some of his weight off her small frame. She laughed nodding. Before either of them could say or do anything else, they heard Cameron's cry for his parents from the room.

"I guess round two will have to wait." Abbie said nudging her partner and lover and the father of her son off of her. Ichabod pulled a look of disappointment before moving off her.

"Yes you are right. As always I will wait for you, Treasure. However our little one is more important at the moment." He said pulling on his pants.

"Don't pout you know I got you later." Abbie said winking and he licked his lips already imagining the pleasure to come.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cameron called from the bedroom.

"Here we come baby" Abbie said grabbing Ichabod's hand and they made their way to the bedroom. Ichabod couldn't resist squeezing her bottom before they both slipped into parent mode. She silently slapped his hand away laughing.

 


End file.
